A flight plan is a document filled by a pilot, a flight dispatcher, an air traffic controller, or any other aviation authority prior to departure of an aircraft. The flight plan may include information, such as departure date, tissue, and an origin and a destination airport. In addition, the flight plan may include aircraft identification number and aircraft type, an estimated time to complete an aircraft journey, a path to be followed by the aircraft, a listing of alternate airports for use in the event of bad weather, pilot's name, and number of people on board. Further, the flight plan may include weather forecast information, 3 dimensional or 4 dimensional trajectory data, and cost index based on fuel savings and flight time savings.
Typically, flight planning is performed couple of hours before take-off. Flight planning includes identifying the most optimized route prior to take-off. As a result, the weather forecast information used in the flight planning may be outdated during flying. Moreover, due to weather changes, the chosen route may be sub-optimal. Further, in an event of bad weather, the aircraft may end up consuming more fuel than what was predicted before take-off of the aircraft, which may lead to a shortage of fuel to complete the intended aircraft journey. Furthermore, the aircraft may end-up taking more time than the estimated time to complete the aircraft journey.